


The Cherry Blossoms will fall Again

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Eye Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Yokai AU, glass eye Gaku, inform me if you need more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Gaku had never seen a Kitsune up close, and had never fallen in love. Little did he know he would feel both at once.And fall into despair.





	The Cherry Blossoms will fall Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe I was inspired to write this after seeing the Yokai Ichiban Kuji! I hope you all like it.

The season of cherry blossoms had arrived, with the beautiful petals falling to the ground. Many couples were seen walking around, holding each other’s hands tenderly. Gaku could not help but smile at such a cute display of love, but such displays reminded him of his first love…

And his first heartbreak.

***

_Gaku was on his normal patrolling duties, scanning the parameters for any unusual activity. Once his duty was done, he headed to the tea shop. He went to sit at his usual spot, the table at the left corner near the booth. Except, this time it was occupied by someone._

_The man in question was beautiful, almost ethereal. His pale skin shone warmly under the dim light of the shop. His hands were unblemished, as though they had never suffered the pain of labour. Such a man would definitely be belonging to nobility, yet why was he here in this rundown shop?_

_”Do you plan to sit down? Or will you continue to gawk at me as if I’m a circus animal?” The man said, resting his chin on his palm._

_Ah, such a rude tone, though his voice sounded beautiful. Definitely someone with noble blood. Gaku sat down, still a little mad that a stranger was sitting in his usual place._

_”Have I done something wrong? You’re still staring at me.”_

_”No it’s just that...I haven’t seen you around here, and you are in the place I usually sit in.” Gaku spoke, trying to keep his cool. This was a public place, and it would reflect badly on his superiors if he misbehaved._

_”What makes you claim that this is your place?”_

_”Because I usually sit here?”_

_”So...it’s because of familiarity with this table, you call this yours?” the young man asked. Gaku’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did all the nobles talk in this manner?_

_”This table, this chair, this tea cup...all have mortality...there is no point in claiming as yours. Once it’s broken, it’s gone,” he continued, taking a sip from his cup._

_”Oi oi, who do you think you are, throwing around confusing terms like that?”_

_”You can call me Tenn, though if terms such as these confuse you, I wonder what sort of simpleton mind you have.”_

_Gaku banged his fists on the table, gritting his teeth. He was told many a time, he was a simple straightforward person. What was wrong with that?_

_”Careful, you’ll end up breaking your table, the one you love so much.” Tenn got up from his place. “Now if you excuse me, I got places to be.” He left the shop. Gaku was ready to chase after him and give him an earful, if he hadn’t had to pay both their bills. Gaku vowed to tell him off the next time he saw him._

***

“Captain, we have a new member in our squadron.” Yamato had walked in with a young man by his side. Gaku looked at him, he definitely was a rookie, with those soft eyes of his. Given time, they would lose the light.

The boy looked nervous when Gaku was scanning him. “What is your name?”

The boy stood in attention, looking vaguely above his head. “Izumi I-Iori sir!”

Yep. Definitely a rookie. Gaku sighed, hopefully this one wouldn’t quit on the first day of his job.

“Alright then, do you know your duty?” Gaku asked in a serious tone, walking ahead. Iori scuttled behind him.

“To protect this town from demons, isn’t that right?” Iori spoke, as if he just prattled a line he memorised.

Gaku stopped in his place, gazing at the horizon. The sun was setting, it was time for their patrol.

“Yes, it is.”

***

_The moon was full tonight, a prime time for many yokai to arrive. Many people preferred to be indoors during such an inauspicious night, except for the yokai hunters protecting the town. Gaku was circling the street for the second time, when he spotted a familiar face._

_The man from the tea shop._

_”Oi! What are you doing out here so late?” Gaku yelled at him, running over to him._

_”The moon is beautiful tonight...Of course I want to take a walk to admire it,” He huffed, pouting a little._

_”You fool! What if the yokai attack you?” Gaku said, holding him by the shoulders._

_”Why should I worry if you’re doing your duty properly?” Tenn tilted his head. Gaku sighed in exasperation._

_”Go home. It’s not safe here.”_

_”I have no home to return to.”_

_Gaku stopped walking, turning to read his face. Was he kicked out of his home? Is that why a man like him was hanging around this part of town?_

_”Fine fine, once my turn is over, I’ll take you to my place to stay. Just be in a safe place for now,” he said, walking ahead. Tenn followed behind._

_”Right now, the safest place is with you.”_

***

_Gaku had lived alone for most of his adult life. So it was a bit unsettling to have another person to live with him. Not to mention that person was a pretty man with such a mysterious past. Try as he might, he only knew that his name was Tenn, and he came from “the woods”. Gaku decided to not push the matter further, if he didn’t want to talk about it, so be it._

_He hated to admit it, but he actually started to look forward to going back to his house. It began to have a warm presence, and Tenn’s cooking really was amazing. Gaku in turn would bring sweets for Tenn. Tenn never really out right stated his love for them, but the empty cookie jar was an indicator enough._

_Now he was seated at the table, with Tenn bringing a pot of curry with some rice. “Enjoy your meal,” he said in a sing-song tone._

_Gaku took the curry to his mouth, the flavours immediately bursting on his tongue. Ah, he really needed to know how Tenn made this food. He gobbled it all down, giving a satisfied sigh when he was done._

_Tenn giggled, “You have curry all over your mouth.” He leaned over, and rubbed the curry of his lips with his thumb. Gaku felt his heart skip a beat from the gentle contact. In impulse, Gaku leaned forward and pulled him closer. Tenn….really was beautiful. His soft, untouched skin, his pretty eyes that shone like gems, his gentle pink lips that quivering at the moment...Everything about him was beautiful._

_He realised how close he was to Tenn, and let go. Only to be surprised when Tenn kissed him. He could taste the sweetness of the cookies on his tongue. Gaku held him again, deepening the kiss. When they broke away for air, Tenn was panting softly. Gaku felt a sense of pride. Tenn usually was stoic, to see him needy just from a kiss._

_Gaku kissed him again, and lifted him up to carry him to his bedroom. Their kisses were starting to get a little sloppy. Gaku moved from his lips, saliva still connecting them, placing kisses along his jaws down to his neck, drinking in the soft moans Tenn gave out. His hands snaked under his yukata, revealing more of his body to him. Gaku wanted to explore his body, know every crevice, every point of pleasure. With his lips and his hands, he wanted to know it all._

_The moans soon became cries of desperation. Tenn was clutching the bed, threatening to rip it off. Gaku at this point was slowly kissing his inner thighs, gently sucking the sensitive skin._

_”Hurry up already!” Tenn whined, “Take me…” his voice trailed off with a broken sob. Gaku decided to take his time. Tenn did what he liked, so would he. Until Tenn yanked him by the hair._

_”If you don’t put your dick in me right now I swear to the heavens…” He stopped mid sentence with a moan, as Gaku held his erection and gave him gentle strokes. He took the lube with his other hand and started coating his fingers with it, before putting it in. Tenn began to cry, the waves of pleasure hitting his body over and over again. He was reaching the point of release. Until Gaku held his cock tightly._

_“You’re not finishing without me,” Gaku hissed, entering his prepped ass slowly, making Tenn arc his back with a yelp. Gaku immediately started moving, setting a rough pace. He tried to aim at Tenn’s sweet spot, the one that made him moan the cutest. Tenn placed his heels on Gaku’s shoulders, letting him go deeper into him. Finally, Gaku felt himself get close to the edge, and came in Tenn. He let go of Tenn’s cock, for them to cum together. The air was punctuated with sighs and gasps of breath. Finally, Tenn spoke up._

_”Kiss me,” he said, with outstretched arms._

_Now when asked like that, how could he say no? Gaku leaned ahead, and kissed him, wondering if this was what people called love._

***

_”Ne, Gaku…” Tenn asked, leaning against the window. “Why do you fight yokai?”_

_Gaku peeked up from the newspaper, with a chuckle, “What do you mean by that? Of course I fight yokai cause they hurt the people in this land.”_

_Tenn gave a low grumble, “Is that your answer? Or an answer you’ve been taught to give.”_

_Gaku blinked in surprise, where was he going with this conversation?_

_”Why do you ask that?”_

_”Have you seen a yokai attack the people?”_

_”There have been reports of-”_  
_”I don’t care about what the reports say...have **you** seen a yokai attack the people?”_

_Gaku paused a bit, setting the newspaper aside. “No, I have not.” He got up to sit next to Tenn, sensing a bit of pining in him._

_“However, because it hasn’t happened to me, doesn’t mean it can’t affect others. Yokai by nature are evil.”_

_Tenn just gave a nonchalant hum. “Just like how evil humans exist, can’t good yokai exist?”_

_Gaku wrapped his arms around Tenn, resting his chin on Tenn’s delicate shoulder. “What’s the reason you’re rambling all this?”_

_There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, before Tenn spoke up. “My brother...he willingly left to be with some yokai...I’m here to find him.”_

_“And take him back home?”_

_“No, join him...at least that was my original plan.” Tenn held his hand, intertwining his fingers with Gaku._

_“Well, whatever you choose...I will support you, even if your decision is rather foolish.”_

_“You aren’t mad that I want to be with the evil spirits you hunt?”_

_“No, I know what it’s like to be separated from family…” Gaku said, brushing the stray hair from Tenn’s face, “However I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t miss you.”_

_The kiss they shared was bitter with the taste of Tenn’s tears, but Gaku was happy that he was slowly able to see more of Tenn’s heart._

***

Iori fumbled a bit with the two swords in his hands. He wanted to talk to Gaku before the patrol started. He found him talking to Yamato, possibly about patrol routes.

“Captain! May I ask something?” Iori said, a little out of breath.

“Oho, seems like the newbie is interested in some things,” Yamato said with a snicker. Gaku gave a stern nod, a sign for him to continue.

“Just like how we have evil humans, is it possible for the existence of good yokai?” Iori asked, trembling a little. The air around them had gone eerily quiet. Gaku’s face had become cold. Hearing those very words filled himself with warmth, that quickly turned to hurt and anger.

“Kid, do you know why yokai who are friendly are dangerous?” Gaku asked, with a steel voice.

“Captain, he’s a kid, don’t-” Yamato’s protests were silenced with a raise of Gaku’s hand.

“It’s because they get close to you, and then take something precious from you…” Two fingers moved near Gaku’s right eye, the one marked with a scar, and plucked out the glass eye. Iori stood there mortified, feeling his legs about to give way at the sight of Gaku’s eye socket.

“Listen to me kid. Everytime you think of the possibility of yokai being kind like us humans, remember this OK?” Gaku said, as he placed the glass eye back. Iori nodded intensely.

“Now, do you have any more questions?” Gaku asked. Iori shook his head. “Then get back to your position.” Iori dismissed himself with a bow and ran away quickly.

“Did you have to be so harsh to him? It’s his first day,” Yamato said with a sigh.

“It was necessary...A kid needs to know the truth about yokai after all.” Gaku said plainly.

It was something he wished he knew earlier.

***

_Gaku managed to corner one of the higher ranked yokai. With flaming red hair, who knew how much of a menace he was. And there he was, defenseless underneath him. With one swipe of his sword, he could kill him. He raised his sword to finish the deed. Until he felt a sharp pain hit his eye, and he fell to the ground._

_He screamed in horror, the pain was too much. He suddenly couldn’t see there, and all he felt was the warm blood gush out from it. He tried to look up to the assailant, the cowardly yokai that interfered, and was shocked at the face staring back at him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him._

_”I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that...he’s my brother after all.” A soft voice spoke, which was all too familiar to Gaku. He saw, the graceful figure of Tenn, except he had fox ears and nine fox tails._

_Brother? That oni was his brother? Then that meant…_

_It finally clicked to Gaku why Tenn seemed so outworldly, because he wasn’t human. He clutched his injured face and screamed to the heavens. His eye wasn’t the only thing hurt that day._

_Tenn looked at him softly, with a slight pain in his eyes. “I’m just following your words, that you’ll support what I’ll do…” He picked up the unconscious red-haired oni tenderly, “Let’s go home, Riku.” He then turned to face Gaku for a brief moment, before turning away and running off, leaving Gaku behind to pick himself up._

***

The moon was full tonight, so Gaku ordered his men to be on high alert. He increased patrol duty and ordered that none of his men spare any yokai. The yokai were tricksters by nature, and played with the hearts of men, he explained.

Especially with the emotion called “love”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter @BChessmaster


End file.
